


Everybody Loves Karkat

by FandomABurr1



Series: Everybody love this one [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomABurr1/pseuds/FandomABurr1
Summary: Karkles is pretty sure he's got everyone wrapped around his little finger.





	Everybody Loves Karkat

**Author's Note:**

> Karkat gets sad. Eridan and Sollux think they can help. It’s nighttime. There’s rain. And succulents.

Eridan had no idea why he was still up around 2:00 am talking to Sollux Captor about plants. They shared a room in the home they lived in with a few others. Sure he could continue for hours more but that wasn’t the point. 

They had just honestly never tried to become such good friends. They just so happened to be the last to pick rooms and ended up together. Of course, they would whine about it like babies. That was, until they got used to it. The whining gradually stopped and they began talking on a regular basis. Actually talking, not yelling at each other. They grew closer and closer until eventually they were almost inseparable. They talked late into the night, shared laughs, they were basically becoming best friends. How long has it been?

It was a different story for Karkat. They had both liked Karkat the minute they met him. Sure, he was grumpy, but he was also so very lovable. Sometimes, Sollux would opt for teasing him instead of truly talking to him just to hear him hiss about how Sollux’s lisp was dumb or some crap. 

But there were moments. Moments when they caught a glimpse of his weakest states. Sometimes he would break for a second, let a tear slip but quickly wipe it away and he knew Sollux and Eridan noticed. Moments when he, rarely, gave them a loving look. But also times where he gave them that look, the look that said ‘I love you, why don’t you love me back?’. And the lingering touches, the hugs that weren’t completely unreturned. But they never said a word. Sollux was the first to get closer to Karkat since they already considered each other friends. But Eridan was farther. So he took a jump. And landed perfectly on Karkat’s good side. He talked more freely with his grumpy friend and eventually was on the same level Sollux was.

So Eridan glanced around the dark room, taking in as much as he could in the lighting. He glared through the window at the rain running down it. He slid into a sitting position. Sollux didn’t question it and continued his rant about succulents. Sollux had made Eridan get him a few plants because apparently he was the ‘best mother’. Of course they both cared for them like parents, Eridan not so freely since he would pretend he didn’t like them, but he still was 0caught admiring them at times. 

Eridan got the urge to interrupt. 

“We need a new home for our babies.” He said plainly. But when he realized he called his- no their plants their babies a slight bit of color became comfortable on his cheeks. He slipped out of bed and took long strides across the room, grabbing one of the flower pots lining their window sill. He waddled back over and sat on the bed once more, scooting to sit next to Sollux and leaning on his shoulder as he had now sat up as well. He passed the small Echeveria Elegans to Sollux and watches as the other grinned down at it. Sollux wrapped an arm around Eridan’s shoulders. “Our babies, yeah?” Eridan punched his side. “Shut up sol” He chuckled playfully. 

And then the door was thrown open. Eridan felt a soft hit to his side and arms latching around his stomach. He let out a surprised yelp and grabbed whoever was on him, pulling them up onto his lap in case they fell off the bed. His eyes shot down to the body on him and saw it was… Karkat. He looked to Sollux for help and only received a grin. Sollux grabbed onto Karkat, who he now knew was crying very hard. 

“Come on KK, let solly hold ya” he hummed, pulling Karkat over to him and pressing kisses into his hair. This was when he finally got a look at the poor boy’s face. It was streaked with dried tears. Eridan took the flower pot from Sollux and handed it to Karkat once the small boy was sat on Sollux’s lap. He stared down at the pot as if it was his only hope, his life line. He looked up at Eridan and smiled, turning his face as it flared up in red, softly poking his cheek. Eridan rolled his eyes and leaned over to give Karkat a kiss on the cheek, which caused him to smile even wider. Sollux had his arms wrapped around Karkat’s stomach, softly nuzzling the boy as the pot was placed on the dresser and Eridan instead held the nubby horned boy’s hands. 

Sollux quickly got a firm grip on Karkat and slowly petted his hair. “What’s wrong, doll?” Eridan hummed softly, “Did something happen?” Karkat shook his head and snuggled back into Sollux’s chest, his hair framing his face perfectly. He let out a series of tiny little clicks and squeezed Eridan’s hands. Eridan had formed some sort of language with Karkat made up of small sounds and indications. No one ever really understood this language but always tried to figure it out. 

Knowing Sollux was curious, Eridan told him he said he was feeling a bit down lately, but, being the people they were, Sollux and Eridan had caught onto this earlier in the week already.and this had caused a small butterfly effect. He acted differently which caused a major shift of uneasiness in the others’ hearts. Of course, the second Karkat entered the room, letting out all the pent up shit he probably had in him all week, they were much more calm seeing that he could confide in them when things got rough. 

Sollux leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “It’s alright, we’ve gotcha.” And everything felt nice and quiet and safe. Karkat ran a hand through the purple part of Eridan’s hair and smiled up at him. 

“I love you guys.”

“We love you too.”


End file.
